star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milerhiro Kazu
Milerhiro Kazu is a junior Navy officer aboard the ISD Evictus. He serves as an aerospace control officer (AEC). Early Life Kazu was born into a non-slave family on Kessel in 38 BBY. His father was the security chief at a spice hangar, and his mother was a geological engineer. Despite being a free citizen, Kessel was nonetheless a dangerous place to live. Kazu often got into scuffles with other children and built a reputation of ruthless fighting and dirty techniques. When he was not out on the streets, Kazu would spend time at his father's hangar watching the transport ships come and go. Kazu's family welcomed the transition from the Republic to the Empire as it signified tighter security and safety, something desperately needed by any loyal subject living on dangerous worlds like Kessel. In 21 BBY, Kazu's father was killed by a bomb attack in his hangar. His mother survived but was put into a vegetative state. Local escaped slaves, branding themselves as liberators of Kessel, claimed responsibility. This caused Kazu to start to hate any insurgency and rebellion that threatened order. Over the next few months, suspected members of the liberators were found badly beaten, and in four cases, dead. Kazu was picked up by the Kessel Security forces as a suspect, but was shortly released due to lack of evidence. To this day, no one has been found guilty of the beatings. In 20 BBY, Kazu entered the Imperial Academy as a Naval Officer Cadet. His background as a child from Kessel made him a frequent target of mockery and bullying, and Kazu replied often with his own insults. He was not as violent as he once was as he didn't want to be kicked out of the Academy. After five years of training, he entered the Navy as an Ensign. In 15 BBY, Kazu was assigned to Chandrilla as the assistant to a higher-ranking Navy officer. He spent two years there before his request to be transferred to AEC training was accepted. In 13 BBY, he began his AEC training at Coruscant, and completed it a year later with a promotion to Second Lieutenant. Now, in 12 BBY, he serves aboard the ISB Evictus as a junior AEC officer. Personality Neutral personality. Has no career ambitions, although in some cases his desire to survive or avoid harm may override his desire to serve. Responds negatively to comments of his past on Kessel or his deceased father. Vehemently opposes any rebellion or insurgency, and is proud of being part of the effort to fight such resistance. Sarcastic, xenophobic, and openly advocates for slavery and mistreatment of non-human races, partly due to Imperial indoctrination, mostly because of his upbringing on Kessel as a free citizen and the death of his father at the hands of escaped non-human slaves. Appearance Human male. Black hair, black eyes, clean shaven. Wears the typical standard-issue Navy officer uniform. During normal bridge duty, he wears a comms headset instead of the officer's cap. Wields a heavy blaster pistol, the same model as his father's. Always carries a comlink and a datapad so he can monitor all incoming and outgoing traffic in the local airspace. Permanent marks, cuts, and scars on his hands, arms, and legs show his colourful altercations in the Academy and back home on Kessel. Bridge Uniform * Grey officer's uniform * Grey officer's cap * Comms Headset (instead of cap if at traffic station) * Standard-issue black officer boots * Rank plaque * Optional-issue grey gloves * Heavy blaster pistol Category:Imperial Navy